


"Watching Junjo Romantica, wait what?!?"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Relationship, Singing, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: Junjou Romantica main gay couple characters, Misaki and Usagi with their family and friends at end of season 3 are invite to watch their own show which they don't know about until they arrive to the movie theater, where they would be watching.Secrets would be unfolding between Takahashi brothers.Drama would be breakdown in the room.Family issues would be resolving finally after all these years.Kaoruko Usami and Aikawa Eri would be fangirl over their only favorite couple the whole time.Here "Would" statements:Would everyone get along the whole time of watching their show as we hope?Would Misaki and Usagi's love get even stronger than it was before?Would Usagi love Misaki even more than he thought that he can after hearing Misaki's thoughts about themselves.Would everyone be laughing at Misaki's drama actions and thoughts?
Relationships: Kajiwara Manami/Takahashi Takahiro, Takahashi Misaki & Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 13





	"Watching Junjo Romantica, wait what?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I just want to said that I want to write this story idea that I have in my head for few years after seeing Junjou Romantica which is my favourite anime show all time ever. It been driving me nuts.
> 
> Also please watch this show if you are confuse about it as you maybe haven't watch it yet.
> 
> Here what is Junjou Romantica:  
> Junjou Romantica is a yaoi/boys love series by Shungiku Nakamura.  
> It began as a manga series and has expanded into several audio dramas, a light novel series titled Junai Romantica, and an anime series.
> 
> So yeah, I will write this whenever I am in mood or want to. Also I will write my other stories more whenever I got time or in mood for it.

_**After Junjou Romantica Season 3 of Episode 12** _

Misaki walking to the front door to bring his brother, Takahiro's wife and son, Manami and Mahiro into Akihiko's penthouse, entering the living room where Akihiko and his brother who are sitting on the two separate couch while still talking about the present that Akihiko brought for Misaki. 

Manai and Mahiro walk toward them while Misaki stays behind, by the door as he looks through some mails that were piled up in the box next to the front door. 

Manai went to sit down next to her husband while kissing his cheeks to greet him before adjusting holding their son, Mahiro who is waving wildly at seeing his daddy and godfather Unagi which cause Takahiro smile down bright at his son and Akihiko glaring scary down at him as he hate that name, Mahiro had given to him too.

Misaki was about to finish looking through the mail and throw it away. But suddenly he stops as he sees the last mail has Akihiko and his name in front of it. So he quickly walked over to Akihiko before sitting down next to him to show him the mail that they have.

Misaki said with excitement in his voice and a surprised look on his face while staring at Akihiko with a smile in his eyes too.

"Usagi! Look at this! We have mail letter with our name on it. Isn't that sort of cool? I am wondering who sent this to us?!"

_**(Usagi is the nickname of Akihiko by Misaki.)** _

Akihiko just looks over to Misaki with a small smile on his face that he had for Misaki before and has a frown on his face quickly as he sees the mail letter clearly and at Misaki's words which Misaki quickly notices which his brother and his family didn't see.

Akihiko said with a frown face and stern voice.

"Misaki.. I think you should throw that away. I am sure it is just one of the spam junk mail letter we usually have.."

But Misaki isn't having it so he quickly opens the mail letter as Akihiko finishes speaking his words to Misaki. Misaki starts reading their mail letter out loud so that Akihio and his brother and brother's family can understand what this mail letter is about.

He said in his clear voice while reading the letter out loud.

_"Hello Akihiko and Misaki,_

_Both of you are here invited to an event with your family members and friends to see a show that reflects on Akihiko's books. So come to this place and time. ############ 9am. Also please don't miss this and waste my time._

  * _**~~§§§Mystery§§§~~**_ ~~~~



Misaki looked up to see Akihiko's frown face but worried behind his violet eyes.

But before either of them said anything. Takahiro spoke up from the other couch in front of them with his family next to him while smiling widely at them too.

"Hey, that's the same letter that Manami and I got from early today. So it looks like all of us are going to that event tomorrow morning together!"

Then he starts chatting to his wife about it as they can't wait for it as they have never read Akihiko's books.

_**(I wrote this part because I have a theory about it. The theory is that they haven't read Akihiko's books because most of them are about Misaki and Akihiko stories with their pictures selves on the cover too. And if they did read them, then surely they would know about Akihiko and Misaki are together but they didn't as they don't know about it in the show in the first place still. So that must be why from my guess.)** _

Akihiko and Misaki stay quiet through their chat before a while later, Misaki gets up from the couch to walk to the kitchen to cook everyone dinner since his brother and brother's family are spending a night with them. 

When Misaki is done cooking their dinner and setting up the table; he calls out to his family and Akihiko that dinner is ready. 

After everyone finished eating dinner and talking together; Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro went to the guest room where they are staying for the moment while Akihiko and Misaki went to Akihiko's room secretly, of course. 

Misaki and Akihiko got into their pajama clothes together before slipping into Akihiko's bed. They have a talk about what just happened, the letter and Takahiro's reactions to them being together tomorrow as they both know that they can't stop Takahiro and his family from going without explaining why.

Akihiko grabs Misaki suddenly to his body to hug him lovely before falling asleep while ignoring his lover's protests.

Misaki just sighs deeply as he finally stops protests knowing that Usagi has fallen asleep on him before falling asleep with him as both of them know that they need all the energy they need for the next day.

_**Next Day** _

Misaki is the first person in the penthouse to wake up; yawning softly before struggling to get out of Usagi's embrace for a while. As he finally got out and saw that Usagi grab his pillow that he had been using the night before as his replacement. 

Then Misaki got dressed nicely for the day before went down to cook everyone breakfast.

Cooking everyone's breakfasts for half an hour or so; he calls everyone who is upstairs to come down to get their breakfasts before they leave really soon.

After he said that, his brother and his family walked out of their room while dressing very nicely and good to downstairs where their breakfasts are. 

When they sit down with Misaki and eat with him for a while, Akihiko finally walks downstairs while looking really nice and good in his usual suit before sitting down with everyone to eat with them. Then whenever he is done eating, he starts smoking as he brought his cigarettes with him which Misaki immediately protests at, but Akihiko just ignores him about it. 

Later on, everyone got up from the table and went to get their stuff that they might need for today while they are out before meeting each other by the front door.

As everyone is at the front door, they take the elevator to go down to the parking lot floors and go to their separate cars. Akihiko's red sports car drove out first with Takahiro's car behind it to the address from the letter, where they should be at today.

Then with five minutes of spares, everyone arrives there early. They park nearby a building with a couple cars around it, which might be a theater that is hosting an event that they are invited to. As everyone got out of their car and walked inside of the theater to enter the movie room where they would be staying, they saw a couple people were already in their seats.

But when Akihiko and Misaki saw them, they were shocked and surprised. Well, mostly Akihiko is and Misaki is really happy to see two of them and nervous to see the other two of them too.

The people who are seats with them are Usami's family: 

**_Haruhiko Usami: Akihiko's half brother_ **

**_Fuyuhiko Usami: Akihiko's father_ **

**_Kaoruko Usami: Akihiko's cousin and Misaki's friend_ **

**_Aikawa Eri: Akihiko's editor and his and_ **

**_Misaki's friend too._ **

Kaoruko stand up from her seat quickly; toward Misaki to give him a hug before grabbing his wrist to forced him to sit down with her and Aikawa Eri; who quickly become her friend ever since they meet each other today, to talk to him about foods, how things going and happy birthday to him too.

Aikawa Eri just smiles brightly at Misaki as he comes closer to her before starting to talk to him with Kaoruko about him, how he has been since they last saw each other and how Akihiko is doing in his novels. She quickly becomes red as a bull after hearing that Akihiko is not working as he should be and is still mad at him for taking off a few days ago from his work for Misaki's birthday.

Haruhiko just huffs softly as he sees more people coming into the room he is in with his family and Akihiko's editor, huff even more as seeing his brother, who he very dislikes again too. But he slowly stops the huff and a very tiny smile in his eyes to himself on his frown face as he is happy to see Misaki again too.

Fuyuhiko slowly stands up from his seat to greet his son and Misaki with a lovely smile on his handsome friendly face to shake both of their hands with his big hands before slowly sitting down again on his chair, waiting for this show to get on the road.

Akihiko just frowned deeply as he saw his family and his editor, Aikawa again in the same room together. But he took deep breaths to calm himself down before going to sit down with Misaki for both Misaki and his sake. He just stares at Misaki talking with Aikawa Eri and Kaoruko with a frown face and secretly happiness in his eyes that he has for Misaki who is just starting to look so beautiful and good to him right now..

Takahiro and his family just stare at the tense but happy scenes in front of them but slowly walk toward the seats next to Akihiko and Misaki which are only left for them to take in the room they are in.

Then as everyone sits down together and quiet down as wondering when this event would start.

_**Seat row [Manami, Mahiro, Takahiro] [Akihiko, Misaki] [Kaoruko, Aikawa Eri] [Fuyuhiko, Haruhiko]** _

I, the mystery person who invited them all here to watch Junjou Romantica, step in front of them; out of nowhere. I said with excitement in my voice.

"Hello, Everyone! I am glad everyone is here and on time! Now I know that you all know that you all are here to watch Akihiko's novels! But No! That is not what you all are here for! Well, sort of! But what you all are here for are watching a show which is called "Junjou Romantica!" So really, It is about Akihiko and Misaki's life together! Where and how they meet! And what is happening in their life that some of you, people don't know except those two or so! So let's get started!"

"....Wait! Greetings yourselves first as some of the people here, well really everyone is family and friends of Akihiko and Misaki; don't know each other!"

All I hear from the shocked people in front of me is silence before slowly everyone greeting themselves to others.

"Hello, I am..."

"Haruhiko Usami: Akihiko's half brother"

"Fuyuhiko Usami: Akihiko's father"

"Kaoruko Usami: Akihiko's cousin and Misaki's friend"

"Takahiro Takahashi: Manami's husband, Mahiro's father, Misaki's brother and Akihiko's best friend"

"Manami Takahashi: Takahiro's wife, Mahiro's mother and Misaki's sister in law"

"Mahiro Takahiro: Daddy and mommy's son, Misaki is my uncle and Unagi's godson"

"Aikawa Eri: Akihiko's editor and his and Misaki's friend"

When everyone does greetings to each other; I quickly disappear in front of them with smoke balls.

The theater screen in front of them quickly turns on.

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
